


Touch Me

by savingprivatesimmons (black_twosugars)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic, Bisexuality, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Pansexual, Rimming, Top!Gavin, bottom!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_twosugars/pseuds/savingprivatesimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn’t remember kissing Ryan, but there’s no way he’ll ever forget the mind-blowing night that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’m aro as hell (and haven’t written smut in a while) and there isn’t nearly enough fics with aro characters so here’s some aro!Ryan freewood smut for all your aro!Ryan freewood smut needs.
> 
> (I haven't written smut in a while, I hope it turned out okay!)

Gasping gently as his back hit the wall of his bedroom with a soft thud, Gavin briefly worried about the tell-tale line of clothes which had gradually been shed as they carelessly made their way to the bedroom. But then Ryan’s hands began wandering underneath Gavin’s undershirt and all concerns of everything that had nothing to do with the feel of Ryan pressed against him were cast away.

He fleetingly wondered how he got here - the crew were all celebrating a heist they’d successfully pulled off in their usual bar. He remembered exactly how Geoff had bought the first round of drinks, how Jack and Lindsay had called dibs on the pool table, how Ryan had politely turned away a rather overly flirtatious lady who had sauntered over with the offer of a coffee date (she had pouted, but he simply repeated that romance wasn’t his kind of thing), and he _vividly_ remembered Ray’s indignation after Michael accidentally hit him with a dart after who knows how many whiskeys. But he couldn’t recall kissing Ryan.

It was a moment he would never remember. Although he supposed it didn’t particularly matter, since this was already turning out to be a night that he’d never forget. Ryan’s eyes fluttered shut as Gavin nipped not-so-gently at his pulse point, Ryan’s broad body fit so snugly against Gavin’s, and a low groan of pure _enjoyment_  reverberated from Ryan’s throat; in that moment, all that mattered was the two of them.

“S-so romance isn’t your thing,” Gavin managed to pant out amongst laboured breaths. “But this is?” Ryan smirked, leaning in for another long, languid kiss. He whispered his next words along Gavin’s lips, sending shivers down his spine.

“Of course,” he said, lips brushing against Gavin’s as he formed the words. “I’m aromantic, I have no interest in romance... _this_ , however, is a completely different story.” He punctuated his words by nudging Gavin’s thighs apart with one of his own, slotting their bodies even closer together. Gavin whined in gratification at the long-anticipated contact of crotches. “But do you really wanna waste time talking about that right now?”

Gavin would later look back and want to punch himself for actually considering it for more than a moment.

“No.” He replied, surging forwards to capture Ryan’s dampened lips in another heated kiss before pushing him backwards towards the bed. Once the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress, he let Gavin overpower him and he clumsily sat down on the bed before the pressure of Gavin’s hands on his shoulders pushed him to lay down.

The sight of Ryan’s pretty face framed between Gavin’s arms was a wonderful one, and Gavin took a moment to savour it. Ryan’s blond hair was awry and the dim orange glow of the city from outside Gavin’s apartment window made his hair resemble a halo. The devious smirk playing at his lips told a different story, though. He glanced up at Gavin through his shining blue eyes with a sultry expression, quirking an eyebrow as if to beckon the Brit.

“Want something, love?” Gavin asked in a soft tone before licking his lips and smiling down at Ryan who nodded. “What is it?”

“Honestly, I think we’re wearing far too many clothes right now.” Ryan unabashedly confessed, slowly raking his gaze down Gavin’s body, lingering on the bulge in his crotch for a few moments, before capturing his gaze again.

“I agree.” Gavin said, nodding once before sliding his fingertips underneath the hem of Ryan’s t-shirt. He lingered around the soft, sensitive skin there for a few seconds, simply tracing circular patterns just above the waistband of his jeans, eliciting soft gasps and muffled noises from Ryan.

His hands travelled upwards, drifting lightly along Ryan’s stomach, but when they trailed along Ryan’s sides, the older man twitched away from Gavin’s hands. He would have been confused had Ryan not fought back a giggle at the same time. The damn bastard was ticklish! Gavin almost took advantage of the fact, but was fixed in place with a stern (yet oddly arousing) glare.

Gavin chose to smirk and stay quiet, silently storing that particular piece of information away for later, before ducking his head down to press a kiss just below Ryan’s navel. His mouth joined the same path as his hands - slowly moving up Ryan’s stomach and revealing more skin as he did so.

He came across the occasional scar or nick in the otherwise smooth and pale flesh of Ryan’s torso on his slow journey up Ryan’s body. The first time he encountered a shining white line - one residing an inch or so below his ribs (most likely a stab wound, Gavin deduced) - Ryan froze. Gavin, however, did nothing but linger on the scar, mouthing along it and drawing out a sigh of satisfaction from Ryan.

Ryan may have been worried about the countless little marks littering his body - from large bullet wounds to small indents from other incidents - all they did was remind Gavin of just how lethal the man underneath him was. He was probably the scariest and most intimidating man Gavin knew, but now he was relaxing in the bliss of Gavin all but worshipped his body.

When Gavin finally reached Ryan’s collarbone, Ryan wordlessly lifted his arms and allowed for Gavin to push the fabric up and over Ryan’s head, all while nosing at the crook of Ryan’s neck and littering soft kisses there. Once Ryan was finally shirtless, Gavin leaned back to admire the view. He briefly wondered if Ryan would ever pick up his modelling career again (if only for private viewings), but was drawn back to the present when Ryan grabbed the front of Gavin’s white tank top - his button-down had been one of the first things discarded upon their arrival - and used the leverage to haul Gavin down before hungrily capturing his lips once more.

Gavin groaned into the kiss, hands roaming along Ryan’s broad chest, committing every single bump, curve, and dip to memory. He mirrored Ryan’s actions from before and slotted one leg between Ryan’s before undulating against Ryan’s thigh at an agonisingly slow pace.

Soon enough, Ryan’s hands were moving to grasp at the back of Gavin’s shirt to quickly tug it over his head before kissing him firmly again as if he would drown if he stayed away from Gavin’s mouth for too long.

As they continued to touch and feel as they pleased in a way that was both selfish and selfless at the same time, Gavin found that he could have stayed like that forever. He could have continued to slowly grind his hips against Ryan’s, their slightly sweaty chests sliding against one another, for hours. Everything just felt so _good_ that Gavin could have easily reached an orgasm that way.

(He briefly wondered that if tonight went as well as it was already going, that they could try that out as well as numerous other raunchy things.)

Ryan, however, seemed to be desperate for more. His hands were steadily moving downwards to deftly unbuckle Gavin’s jeans, and then he slipped his hand inside to cup Gavin’s hardened length through his boxers. Gavin arched his back at the contact and Ryan chuckled into his mouth but allowed him to indulge in the feeling of Ryan’s warm hand gently squeezing his cock, his thumb barely brushing the sensitive head through the thin fabric of his underwear.

“Fucking hell, Ryan,” Gavin groaned exasperatedly, smothering his face in the crook of Ryan’s neck, breathing heavily as Ryan slowly massaged his cock. His eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips against Ryan’s neck, treating it just as hot and heavily as he had done so with Ryan’s lips, only stopping when he was moments away from marking him.

However, he was tempted to continue when Ryan made a soft noise of disappointment.

“Don’t wanna leave a mark,” Gavin explained, barely managing to speak through his laboured panting.

“Don’t care.” Ryan replied, rolling his head to one side, therefore exposing his neck for Gavin to resume his work on, and he did. He continued to rock his hips in time with the movements of Ryan’s hand, and he continued to kiss and lick and suck at that one spot on Ryan’s neck - just below his jawline - until a sizeable mark hickey formed.

Once he was satisfied with his work, Gavin pressed a few more languid kisses along Ryan’s neck. He even nipped at the sensitive skin a few times, eliciting pretty yelps and soft noises of surprised arousal from Ryan.

“Getting impatient, are we?” Ryan queried, locking eyes with Gavin and finding himself awestruck with his debauched appearance and lust-blown pupils.

Gavin nodded while Ryan smirked, removing his hand from the front of Gavin’s trousers. “Jeans. Off.” He ordered, albeit there was a broad grin on his face. Gavin didn’t hesitate to comply as he toed off his shoes and socks before shuffling out of his jeans and boxers.

He met Ryan’s gaze for a moment and was confused for barely a second when he saw the expectant look on his face. When he understood what it meant, Gavin got to work on hastily undoing the fly of Ryan’s jeans. Once that was undone, he hesitated for a moment as he considered dragging this out and teasing Ryan, but the eager glint in Ryan’s electric blue eyes as he slowly glanced up and down Gavin’s naked body had him deciding otherwise.

After pulling off Ryan’s jeans and boxers, Gavin smoothed his hands along Ryan’s legs, relishing in the satisfied moan that slipped from Ryan’s lips when Gavin brushed his fingertips along Ryan’s inner thighs.

“Lay on your stomach, would you?” Gavin asked, and Ryan wordlessly complied, rolling over onto his stomach and relaxing his arms above his head. Gavin then moved to kneel between Ryan’s legs, bracing himself by planting his palms on the bed, one either side of Ryan’s hips.

“What’re you...” Ryan began, but cut himself off with his own sharp, involuntary intake of breath when Gavin lowered his mouth to the small of Ryan’s back, trailing kisses from there to the curve of Ryan’s ass. Ryan suddenly found that his question no longer needed asking since it was quite clear what Gavin intended to do.

“May I?” Gavin asked, prompting a groan of arousal from Ryan. Gavin smirked; he took great pleasure in memorising every moment he had Ryan whining desperately for Gavin’s touch.

Ryan, face obscured from where he had hid his face in his arms above his head, nodded. “Please,” he sighed, desperation lacing his tone, and who was Gavin to deny him that?

Ryan keened when Gavin gave his ass cheeks a soft squeeze before palming them and revelling in the little gasps he let out through his panting. He ducked his face down and pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan’s tailbone then continued to mouth his way down until he was licking salaciously at Ryan’s entrance. His hips twitched and his toes curled as Gavin’s kisses turned from chaste and teasing to fervent and fiery; and when Gavin dipped his tongue into Ryan, he was rewarded with a cry of ecstasy and a stream of mostly incoherent praise.

As Gavin continued to focus on dishing out as much satisfaction and bliss as he possibly could with his mouth, he resumed massaging Ryan’s ass with the palms of his hands. With every particularly deep lick or firm squeeze Gavin gave, Ryan let out longer and more drawn-out moans, completely losing himself to the sensations.

It was truly incredible to see him so lost in the intensity of the unrivalled pleasure. Even Gavin found himself completely uncaring of anything else; all that mattered was that they stayed in that seemingly never-ending moment of bliss for the rest of eternity.

But when Ryan gradually transitioned from occasionally shivering to constantly shaking with unbridled lasciviousness, Gavin smirked against Ryan’s skin when he realised that Ryan could easily reach his orgasm this way. Gavin could continue like this too, fucking him with his tongue until he climaxed and collapsed from the strength of his arousal.

However, instead of that, Gavin elected to swipe his tongue along the cleft of Ryan’s ass once more before crawling up the bed - still kneeling over Ryan’s powerfully built body - to whisper along his broad shoulders.

“Would you like me to fuck you, Ryan?” Gavin slowly asked in the softest and most alluring voice he could muster. As he spoke, he slowly dragged his erection along Ryan’s ass, smirking when Ryan tried to push his hips upwards to meet Gavin’s and increase the friction. It evidently worked because Ryan tried (and failed) to suppress the high-pitched whine which escaped his mouth.

“Yeah,” he barely managed to mutter through his panting as he rolled onto his back again, spreading his legs to accommodate for Gavin who instantly situated himself between them.

“’Yeah’ what?” Gavin prompted with a cheeky smirk. He may have been taking advantage of the fact that he had the LSPD’s most wanted writhing and whimpering with lust under his fingertips, but he was well aware that if Ryan didn’t want to be here then he wouldn’t be.

“Yeah,” Ryan exhaled slowly before inhaling deeply, holding it for a moment to steel himself. Then he continued, “I want you to fuck me, Gavin,” He declared with such confidence that Gavin struggled not to devour him right there and then.

He moved as quickly as he could, swiftly reaching over to his nightstand and procuring a bottle of lube and a condom from the drawer. Ryan had already spread his legs and Gavin took in the view greedily for a few seconds, simply admiring the enticing man laid out before him.

Only when Ryan whined impatiently did Gavin _finally_ coat his fingers with a liberal amount of lubricant and tease a finger around Ryan’s entrance. He continued like that until Ryan threw his head back onto the pillow behind him and tried hooking a leg around Gavin’s waist in a vain attempt to get Gavin to _move_.

Luckily Gavin understood what Ryan was asking for because he relented and slowly sunk one finger into Ryan whose breathing quickened and fists tightened in the sheets. He let out a long, drawn out moan when Gavin began slowly slide his finger in and out in a slow, regular rhythm. And when Gavin crooked his finger just right, Ryan yelped in pleasure and arched his back, encouraging Gavin to continue.

“Fuck,” he panted, “more. _Please_ , Gavin.” Ryan begged, tired of the teasing and desperate to be filled.

For a moment, Gavin was almost taken aback. Ryan was typically very demanding - if he wanted something, he would either demand it or ask for it politely - it was jarring to see him so blinded by his desperation for something that he was saying ‘please’ of all things.

Nevertheless, Gavin was not one to waste time on unimportant things, so he nodded, edging another finger inside of Ryan and moving at a quicker pace. As well as that, he wrapped a hand around Ryan’s straining erection and began to stroke it in time with the thrusts of his fingers. “Is this good?” He asked, nudging one of Ryan’s legs to bend further so he could litter heady kisses along the pale skin, leaving faint pink marks in his wake.

Ryan’s voice was deep and rough with arousal when he gasped out his response. “Yeah. Fuck, that feels good.”

Gavin grinned, scissoring his fingers ever so slightly and revelling in the way Ryan all but writhed under his touch. A faint albeit unmissable rouge blush had flushed his entire torso, painting his once pale skin a pink colour. His hair was a complete mess, lust had darkened his gaze, and his kiss-swollen lips were parted as he moaned; if Gavin were to define debauched, this would be it.

He was on three fingers and Ryan was revelling in every single second of it, rocking his hips in tandem with Gavin’s thrusts. Nevertheless, he still craved more.

“Gavin,” Ryan panted, chest heaving and heart racing as he tried to catch his breath. “Fuck me.”

Nodding, Gavin managed to compose himself enough to mutter out a response. “Of course.”

After removing his fingers from Ryan, depriving him of touch for a few moments as he rolled on the condom, he shuffled forwards where he was knelt on the bed in order to bring them even closer. He indulged himself in a few lavishing strokes of his own achingly hard cock before lining himself up with Ryan and slowly teasing the head in.

Ryan let out a broken noise which was caught between a gasp and a groan, one hand flying up to grip tightly onto Gavin’s hip. The firm pressure made Gavin want to quickly slam into Ryan just to see how many bruises and scratches and other marks he could gain from this. He already knew how reckless Ryan could be and he was desperately eager to see how that attitude would transfer over to how Ryan was in bed.

However, he chose to hold off on the roughness for now as he firmly grasped Ryan’s shoulder with his left hand and Ryan’s hip with his other before slowly sinking into him, not stopping until he bottomed out. Heat flooded his senses and the warmth of Ryan’s presence sent sparks of sensual bliss coursing through his veins. Every point of contact with Ryan made Gavin feel as though his skin was alight with fires of unbridled euphoria.

“Fucking hell, Gavin, _move_.” Ryan growled in a voice which was rough and low with lust. There was no way in heaven or hell or anywhere in-between that Gavin was going to deny him that, so he pulled backwards so much that he almost pulled out before rocking his hips forwards, smoothly enveloping himself back in the heat once more. From there, he continued to keep up that relatively slow pace, grinding his hips in tandem with Ryan’s shallow thrusts.

They bathed in the erotic ecstasy for what felt like hours. Neither of them had any concept of time; the only thing that mattered was the long, perfectly-angled movements of Gavin’s hips as he gyrated against Ryan, sending sparks of electricity flooding their senses. They were left overwhelmed with pleasure as they soaked in each other’s presence.

However, soon enough, the slow and erotically rhythmic pace just wasn’t enough for Ryan. He reached up, arms heavy with just how damn _good_ he felt, and planted his hands on Gavin’s cheeks in order to pull him down and kiss him.

“Fuck me harder,” he demanded, growling the words into Gavin’s mouth. Gavin shivered and his pupils dilated even further, almost completely swallowing the hazel of his irises.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, but simply nodded frantically when he found he was completely unable to form words. Gripping onto one of Ryan’s thighs with one hand, he used that leverage to angle himself better as he quickened his pace, slowly but surely graduating from the sensual pace to something a lot more raw and rough.

Gavin fisted his other hand into Ryan’s hair, causing him to let out a whine through his river of moans of enjoyment. Gavin smirked, his lips parted as he chuckled.

“You like having your hair pulled, huh?” He asked through his laboured breathing and broken moans of unadulterated arousal.

In response, Ryan keened and a whine escaped his mouth. His hips stuttered for a few seconds when Gavin tightened his fist to tug that little bit harder on Ryan’s hair. All of his senses felt as if they were on fire and the pleasurable sensations of pain on his scalp only enhanced his enjoyment.

He could have cried out and begged for Gavin to move faster, harder, more forcefully, but there was no way he could form words. Gavin had leaned forwards to gasp his moans against the crook of Ryan’s neck, and he had clearly reached the same point of bliss too.

By now, almost every single noise Ryan made was involuntary; his mind was far too focussed on Gavin’s rhythmic movements to care about voicing his ecstasy. Besides, if Gavin’s enthusiasm and encouragement was anything to go by, he already knew.

He was leaning forwards and whispering filthy words of praise along Ryan’s skin which was already slick with sweat. The room could have been a sauna for how steamy their actions were; Ryan was clawing desperately at Gavin’s back, leaving pink lines in his wake as he craved the intimacy and pleasure Gavin was awarding him with.

Arousal was coursing through his body, and Gavin could already feel it pulsating with fervent intensity as he thrusted roughly into Ryan, hitting his prostate every time he bottomed out. He could feel a pressure building within his very being and there was no doubt that he was nearing his orgasm.

“I’m close,” Ryan breathed out, clinging on tighter to Gavin and moving his hips in a far more desperate and erratic fashion. He was so close to release that he could have screamed in pleasure with how rewarding this build-up was.

“Fucking hell, _Ryan!_ ” Gavin exclaimed, throwing his head back as he cried out in ecstatic bliss and climaxed. Broken moans and desperate whimpers spilled from his mouth as he chanted Ryan’s name as if it were the mantra keeping him tied to the earth. For if he stopped, he felt as if he would float away, lost in the heavenly pleasure of how powerful his orgasm was.

“G-Gavin, oh my god, _fuck_.” Ryan cried out, squeezing his eyes shut and letting his head fall backwards onto the soft pillow beneath him. However, the only sensations he could focus on was the ones that involved Gavin quickly and roughly fucking him through the height of his pleasure.

The intensity of Gavin’s orgasm flooded his entire body. As he came, Ryan reached the peak of his arousal and he too climaxed, tensing around Gavin and sending them both crashing into overwhelming euphoria. As he continued to thrust deeply into Ryan, both of them shivered and shook with rapture through their orgasms.

Once the aftershocks became far too intense for either of them to handle and they had come down from their orgasms, Gavin pulled out of Ryan and let his leg slide back onto the bed. He ran his hands through Ryan’s hair and kissed him despite the fact that they were both still incredibly out of breath. Gavin panted through his nose as he slowly kissed Ryan, switching between long and passionate kisses to quickly and softly dragging their lips against the other’s.

When they had both regained their breath, Gavin rolled off of Ryan and onto the bed next to him. He refrained from relaxing just yet as he slid off the condom, tying a knot in it before tossing it into the bin before grabbing a handful of tissues. After wiping away the mess they had made from their equally sweaty bodies, Gavin threw those in the trash as well.

Finally, he flopped down onto the bed next to Ryan, revelling in the comfort of the soft surface. Once he was comfortable, he rolled over to face Ryan. They lay there in silence for a good few minutes in awe of the intense pleasure they had just experienced before Gavin spoke up, curiosity getting the better of him.

“If you’re aromantic...” Gavin started, furrowing his brow in confusion at the word he hadn’t heard before tonight.

Ryan let out an exhausted huff of laughter, shaking his head in disbelief that of all the things to talk about after an extensive round of rough sex, _this_ is what Gavin chose to bring up.

“Sorry, I-” Gavin began nervously, but was almost instantly interrupted.

“Nah, it’s fine. For me, being aromantic means I don’t experience romantic attraction. I don’t have any desire for it, either.” Ryan casually explained, a lethargic smile on his face. “I’m also pansexual.”

“Ah, that makes sense. I’m bi as hell,” Gavin hummed with a smile, absently trailing his fingers along Ryan’s side light enough so he didn’t accidentally tickle Ryan. They remained like that for quite some time, simply drinking in the other’s presence and basking in the afterglow of unforgettable orgasms.

After a few more minutes of comfortable, mutual silence, Gavin broke it with another curious question. “So what does this make us?”

“Fuck buddies?” Ryan suggested seriously, but all it did for Gavin was send him into a fit of giggles to which Ryan wasn’t too impressed. “What?” He asked indignantly, a defensive frown adorning his brow.

“Nothin’,” Gavin replied with a smirk, “I just never thought I’d hear you use the term ‘fuck buddies’.”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan queried, a hint of a mischievous grin tugging at the corner of his lips as he leaned in and lowered his voice to nothing more than an alluring murmur. “Well, I never thought I’d hear you scream my name before climaxing. There’s a first time for everything.” He added with a wink.

Gavin felt his cheeks heat up in a soft pink blush which was thankfully not very visible in the dim lighting of the bedroom.

“So you’re okay with this?” Ryan softly asked, and if he was nervous, he didn’t let it show. Gavin furrowed his brow to prompt Ryan to explain further. “With this being completely non-romantic.”

“Honestly, I think we’re a bit too busy robbing people and blowing shit up to deal with romance.” Gavin replied, a tired smile on his face as his voice slowly began to betray how exhausted he was. “Besides, I’ve never really been desperate for a relationship anyway. I like this. It could be good for us.”

“Good,” Ryan murmured, and he was about to say more when Gavin butted in, voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Can we discuss this in the morning? I’m-” he began, but paused when he had to yawn, “I’m tired as hell. Can’t imagine how you feel.”

“Yeah, we can talk tomorrow,” Ryan replied with a fond smile on his face. He had to admit, it was rather amusing to see Gavin - who was typically a whirlwind of excitable destruction - so harmless and sleepy. After pulling the sheets up to their hips, still far too hot for anything more, Ryan murmured a quiet “g’night, Gav.”

“Night, Ry,” Gavin mumbled before finally letting his eyes fall shut. He had honestly never felt so sated or relaxed in his entire life; and for once, he managed to fall into the warm embrace of a restless sleep almost instantly, a trace of a lethargic smile still on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr at [savingprivatesimmons](http://savingprivatesimmons.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
